Leon and Jill's new Life
by Jill01
Summary: With a baby girl on the way, and bad dream... How will Leon and Jill spend their new life together.


It was a hot summers morning. The sun had just started to peak through the blue curtains in the bedroom of Leon S. Kennedy and the newly entitled, Mrs. Kennedy, Jill Valentine. As Leon woke up to the sight of his new wife, laying up against him, one arm draped over him, he couldn't help but to think to himself, about how much he loved her.

"Leon?" Jill said as she woke to the shaking of the bed, as Leon go up to go to the bathroom. "It's o.k., I'm just going to get ready." Leon responded, as Jill laid back down and rested for a bit. It had been one month since Leon and Jill had tied the knot. And on that very fort night, they had sealed the deal.

Jill had been having some morning sickness, and was starting to think that she may have the next generation of Kennedy growing inside of her. "Leon?" Jill said thirty minutes later, as she was getting dressed. "Yes, love?" Answered Leon.

"I had a god awful dream." Said Jill.

"What about?" Asked Leon.

Jill looked down, as if she had seen a monster. "I had a dream… That you had got killed." Jill's eye's started to tear up, mostly because of the hormone changes. Leon looked shocked. "How did it happen?" Leon asked, with a inquisitive expression on his face. Jill ran over to him and grabbed on to his shirt.

"Oh, Leon! It was awful!" Jill said as she started to cry very lightly. As Leon tried to comfort her, she opened up telling him how she saw that Leon had been killed, trying to save a girl. "You mean Ashley Graham?" Asked Leon. "No not that sluttish skank!" Jill said very snippy. Jill hated Ashley Graham. Every time she called Leon, or every time Leon talked about what had taken place in Spain, Jill always asked if he could skip the parts that involved Ashley.

"No, this was someone different. I think it was… … Our daughter." Jill said with a glimmer in her eyes. Jill always looked the happiest when she saw a baby, or talked about having a baby. Jill hormones had a tendency to make her say the phrase, "I want a baby". This sometimes drove Leon a little bit crazy. But, Leon always gave her a smile because he knew that him and Jill would have a baby sometime soon.

"It's o.k., sweetheart." Leon said while holding her. "Hold that thoug--…" Jill said, as she ran to the bathroom and started to vomit. Leon walked to the bathroom door, and said to Jill… "Why don't you wait here, I'll go and get the pregnancy tes-…" Jill vomited so loud, it drowned out Leon's statement. "I'll just go. Get some rest." Leon said as he walked to the front door in his Jeans and tight black muscle shirt.

He grabbed his car keys and headed in to the garage. Leon opened the garage door, and the sun shone in on his first baby. A black 2007 Hummer H3. He climbed in the drivers seat, and took off for Wal-Mart, to get Jill her pregnancy test. As Leon went to the store, Jill told herself, "I will kill him for doing this to me." Jill's hormones got her angry.

Leon got to the store, got the test and was on his way home. As Leon was stopped at a red light, a car sped past and almost hit Leon's Hummer. Leon gave chase. After about 15 minutes, Leon had got the car stopped. Leon grabbed his hand gun and jumped out of his Hummer. He pointed his gun at the car and went to the drivers side door. "Get you punk ass out here and take it like a…" As the car door opened, a female stepped out. "Women?" Leon look shocked. Standing there was a girl he had not seen since 1998. For a moment Leon could not say a thing. Then he managed to say… "Claire?!?!"

Standing there was Claire Redfield. His female counterpart back in Raccoon City. "Claire? What are you doing here?" Leon asked. Claire looked at him. "Leon?" She asked. Oh my god! Leon!" Claire said as she hugged him. "Leon! What are you doing in Kingman?" Clair asked in surprise. "I live here. Me and my wife." The look on Claire's face, went form happy to a surprised/disappointed look. "Your married?!?" She exclaimed. "Yes." Said Leon.

Claire looked at him, and smiled. "That's good. I'm happy for you." She said. Well… I have to get going." She got in her car and said her byes. And she drove off. Leon smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "he looked at his Hummer and said… "SHIT!" He jumped in his Hummer and took of for home.

As he closed the front door, he turned around just in time to duck from the glass vase that had crashed against the door, in the spot that his head should have been. "Jill!!! What the hell?!?!" Leon said quickly. Jill was on the war path. Leon thought to himself, "There goes her hormones". Jill looked at Leon with a vengeful look and spouted, "You were out fucking some whore! I know it!" Leon was a decent person. He would never do such a thing.

Jill got sad. "It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" Jill looked down. Leon walked over to her, and hugged her. "Your not "fat", your pregnant. There's a big difference." Leon said to her. "So you think I'm beautiful?" Jill asked. "No." Leon said. Jill looked at him with so much anger, it could have killed the dead. "WHAT?!?!" Jill said angrily. Leon looked at her. "I said No, I don't think your pretty…" Jill opened her mouth to retaliate, but Leon covered her mouth really quick… "I don't THINK, your beautiful… I KNOW, that your beautiful." Leon said, with a passionate look.

Jill gave him a punkish look, "Your lucky that you're a slick guy." Jill said, as she stood on her tip-toes top give Leon a kiss on his lips. Leon looked at her as he kissed her back. "I know." He said back, with a smile. Jill gave him a playful punch on his arm, to which

Leon always said "Oww". Even thought Jill didn't hurt him.

"Oh, before I forget." Leon said as he handed Jill her test. Jill's face started glowing, she was so happy. She ran to the bathroom, and got the test started. She came out of the bathroom, and started hugging and kissing on Leon. "What's this for?" Leon asked. "Oh, No reason." Jill said, with a smile. "I'm just happy." She Kissed him again. They went to their bedroom and laid down together and watched a little television. And hour later, they went to the bath room, and they both stood out side with the door closed. Jill looked at Leon… "Do you want to check it?" She asked. Leon looked at her, and asked her… "Where is the box, just so I know how to read it?" She told him it was on the counter, next to the test.

Leon went in to the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes passed, as Jill became worried. Thinking the worst she reached for the door handle. Just as her hand was about to touch the handle, Leon came out. Jill was nervous. "So… What did it say?" She asked. Leon looked down, in a sad manner. "I'm sorry." He said. Jill looked down also. Leon looked at her. "Jill… I'm sorry for what I did." Jill looked at him in a questioning way. "What did you do?" She asked. Leon looked at her, and he grinned very lightly. "I'm sorry…" He smiled very big. "That I got you PREGNANT!!!!" He said.

Jill Smiled, and squealed in joy and delight. Then she looked at him, and punched him in his chest lightly. "You asshole! Don't scare me like that." She said. Then she kissed him and told him she loved him. It was the beginning of a new life, and a new Chapter in their story together.


End file.
